It is often necessary for orthopedic specialists to secure the shoulders of patients against movement following injury or treatment of the shoulder. For example, shoulder immobilization is often required following trauma to the humeral head, rotator cuff, and brachial plexus. Moreover, procedures involving rotator cuff repair, shoulder arthroplasty, and other surgery of the shoulder necessitate post-surgical immobilization. Immobilization of the shoulder facilitates recovery and helps to prevent further injury during the recovery period.
For shoulder immobilization, it is normally preferable to maintain the upper arm in an abducted position, although the degree of abduction (i.e. the angle between the upper arm and the longitudinal axis of the body) depends upon the nature of the injury. Thus it is preferable for shoulder immobilization and abduction devices to be adjustable between varying degrees of abduction.
Various types of devices exist for effecting shoulder immobilization and abduction. One such device is comprised of three inflatable bladders sewn together to form a triangular wedge. A first side of the wedge is positioned along the side of the patient's torso and a second side of the wedge is positioned along the underside of the arm. Straps hold the wedge in place against the torso. During use, each of the bladders is inflated. For maximum abduction, the bladder forming the third side of the wedge is fully inflated such that the wedge forms a right triangle, with the third side forming the hypotenuse. If less than 90.degree. abduction is desired, the third side of the triangle is deflated until the arm is in the desired position. A device of this type is disclosed in French Patent No. 2,589,722 which is hereinafter incorporated by reference.
While the above immobilization and abduction device is satisfactory for its intended purposes, it does not provide support for the wrist and hand. The patient's hand may therefore hang off of the wedge, possible causing discomfort, injury, or loss of circulation.